


cuddle buddy

by enbygoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bestiality, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dogs, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fur Kink, Grinding, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbygoo/pseuds/enbygoo
Summary: beomgyu loved his dogs but sometimes he had thoughts. thoughts that did not detract from the fact that he loved them, but maybe meant he loved them a little too much.orbeomgyu dry humps his dog in his sleep and likes it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	cuddle buddy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: while i added a non-con/dubcon tag as a precaution, this is not a graphic or violent fic by any means. however, this is a work of fiction that contains bestiality. if this makes you uncomfortable in any way at all, please do not read this fic. please, please, please read and heed all the tags/warnings. they are there for a reason. thank you, and take care of yourself. 
> 
> if you are here to harass or attack me for the topics that i choose to write about, please leave me alone. the comments will be moderated.
> 
> for those of you who came/stayed for these themes, happy reading <3
> 
> if you wanna interact with me or check out some of my other ideas/concepts/threads, hmu on twitter @enbygoo <3

beomgyu would never do anything to harm his dogs. in fact, he was quite the dedicated, doting parent to his furry companions. most of the money he made working at part time jobs went towards a budget for toys, treats, and the odd piece of clothing. beomgyu loved his fur babies, but sometimes he had thoughts.

thoughts that did not detract from the fact that he loved them, but maybe meant he loved them a little too much. at times, beomgyu would catch himself staring a little too long at his golden retriever, cookie, while she groomed herself. as much as he's ashamed to admit it, beomgyu would sometimes snap out of his trance to find a tent forming in his pants. 

"what the fuck is wrong with me?" gyu would chide himself, before running off to another room to lock himself away from the dogs. beomgyu feared that if he relieved himself, he'd form some type of sick association with his dogs and jerking off, so he abstained every time it happened. 

beomgyu was good at staving off these taboo urges until one night, when the boy didn't have a chance to stop before things went too far. 

it was the middle of the night, and beomgyu was fast asleep, caught in some euphoric dream. although he couldn't remember the details, beomgyu knew that someone - or something - had been making him feel good. however, beomgyu's bodily response to being pleasured in the dream was not limited to said dream. without his knowledge or discretion, beomgyu's hips rocked back and forth as he slept soundly in his bed.

unfortunately, cookie was also sleeping soundly in his bed, her back nestled comfortably against the boy's chest. it wasn't uncommon for beomgyu to fall asleep spooning cookie. after all, she was his biggest, fluffiest dog, which made her the best for cuddling.

cookie paid no mind to the sudden movements of her owner, who was now gyrating his hips against her lower back. if anything, cookie just thought beomgyu decided to wake up and give her some nighttime scratches. in reality, cookie was letting her beloved owner hump her back as he chased the pleasure of his dream. 

beomgyu didn't know what he was doing, but whatever it was, it felt good. it was almost good enough to make him cum. almost.

in his dream, beomgyu felt a sense of frustration wash over him. he needed more, but he didn't know how to get it. eventually, frustration was enough to wake the boy up. 

"mmm, feels so good," beomgyu mumbled half asleep as he reached out to hug what he presumed to be the pillow he was humping. only, he didn't feel a pillow: he felt cookie. 

beomgyu froze, hips stilling as he looked down at the dog next to him. although he was overwhelmed with disgust at himself for doing such a thing, beomgyu was relieved to find that cookie was entirely relaxed. the mere possibility of hurting or even just making his dogs uncomfortable was too much for beomgyu to bear. 

"hey baby, you okay?" beomgyu said in the gentlest voice he could muster. "sorry if i frightened you." 

"she seems okay," beomgyu thought to himself as he scratched her soft chest. suddenly, a perverse thought crept into beomgyu's well-intentioned head. "maybe, i can keep going...if it doesn't bother her, then am i really doing anything wrong?" 

beomgyu felt ashamed of himself for even thinking those thoughts, but the shame only added to his arousal. the boy knew he shouldn't be rationalizing the situation. but, he was already in the middle of it, so why not continue?

"who wants more scratches?" beomgyu asked, not-so-honestly. cookie started wagging her tail in response, which beomgyu took as a sign to test the waters. slowly, the boy resumed rolling his hips against cookie's solid back. "good pup," beomgyu praised, causing her wagging tail to pick up the pace. 

beomgyu was happy to see her enjoying herself as well, even if her enjoyment was much more innocent than his.

"you feel so good, cookie. if only i could make you feel this good in return," beomgyu moaned at the thought of pleasuring his pup; one could only dream. 

with pushing boundaries on the brain, beomgyu got an idea that made his skin burn with guilty excitement. beomgyu wanted nothing more than to slip the boxers off his hips and feel the pup's soft fur on his aching cock. the pleasure clouding beomgyu's rational mind was too strong, so he caved. 

moving slowly, so as not to startle cookie, beomgyu rid himself of the restrictive fabric entirely. the boy savoured every second as he slid his now bare cock through the long, luscious locks of his beloved pup. 

"oh, cookie…" he whined, burying his face into her neck. the pleasure was so intense it was almost unbearable, but beomgyu was determined to make it last. "such a good pup. love you so much."

determined to keep cookie distracted and content, beomgyu babbled out a slew of praises, while petting anywhere that he could reach. the boy shivered as each thrust brought him closer and closer to his orgasm. 

"u-uh..c-cookie..gonna make me cum," beomgyu moaned uncontrollably as his movements became more and more erratic. 

after a few desperate thrusts, beomgyu gripped the base of his cock and his orgasm washed over him in pulses and throbs. as he stroked himself dry, beomgyu shot his thick, warm cum all over cookie's back. beomgyu rubbed his beyond sensitive cock through the mess he had just made, revelling in the evidence of his perversion. 

once the stimulation became too intense, beomgyu laid back to focus on calming his rapid breathing. it was oddly peaceful until the sound of licking broke the silence. beomgyu glanced over to find cookie enthusiastically licking the cum out of her fur. 

a searing hot sensation of guilt settled in the depths of beomgyu's belly. but, at this point, those unpleasant feelings only fueled the boy's newfound pleasure. despite feeling guilty, beomgyu couldn't help but acknowledge the voices in his head for speaking the truth that he was too afraid to vocalize himself.

"there's no going back now."

beomgyu messed up and created a first time, but he knew he wouldn't be strong enough to ensure it was the last.


End file.
